Peligroso
by AnneD90
Summary: Jamás pensaron en reecontrarse, pero al destino siempre le ha gustado burlarse a su costa. En un pasado fueron amantes, ¿serán capaces de convivir ahora como simples vecinos? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Peligroso**

_Capítulo I_

Fue prácticamente una coincidencia que se encontraran allí, bajo el mismo techo, en el mismo piso, uno frente al otro.

Naruto enfrentó aquellos ojos negros, no con temor, sino con picardía. Su primer gesto, un impulso naciente de su pecho jubiloso, fue una sonrisa de medio lado. No brillante, ni sincera. Fue fugaz, burlona y sombría. Entonces le sobrevino un ataque de risa, así como la vida se burlaba a su costa, él se reiría de ella, porque, a pesar de sus intentos por arruinarle la vida, no lograría derribarle, ni destrozarle, ni humillarlo. Y no porque le orillara a reencontrarse con el novio que le dejó muchas heridas, él volvería a caer.

Sasuke, por su parte, tanteó la llave en su bolsillo mientras veía como el rubio se partía de la risa. Quería entrar de inmediato a su habitación, pellizcar su brazo y saber que aquella situación era producto de la botella de coñac que se había bebido esa tarde. Aunque sabía que no era así, que la cabellera rubia que ondulaba frente a él era tan real como las llaves del auto que atenazaba en su mano izquierda.

―Naruto― fue un vago suspiro lo que salió de su boca y un aliento putrefacto de piña y alcohol en descomposición.

―¡Pero qué sorpresa!― Naruto se enjugó las lagrimillas y, sin dejar de sonreír, le tendió una mano al joven frente a él―. ¡Cuánto tiempo!― le instó a que le agarrase la mano pegándole ligeramente en el brazo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― estrecharon sus manos, como en los muy viejos tiempos. Naruto sintió un escalofrío al rozar la frialdad de la piel de Sasuke. Sasuke no se sorprendió de la calidez de Naruto, de esa que jamás le abandonaba.

―¿No es obvio? Aquí vivo― se soltó del agarre, metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, se giró unos segundos, abrió la puerta y volvió a enfrentar a Uchiha―, ¿ves? Supongo que somos vecinos de ahora en adelante.

―¿Y desde cuándo se supone que eres mi vecino?― soltó Sasuke venenosamente, no le agradaba la idea de que un recuerdo del pasado viviera justo cruzando un pasillo de madera que llevaba semanas sin haberse lavado.

―Desde hoy, supongo― dijo al momento en que un bostezo se escapaba de su boca, lo cual le pareció muy descortés a Sasuke―. Siento no continuar con esta _amena_ charla, pero tengo tanto sueño que creo que me quedaré dormido aquí mismo sino me doy prisa para entrar. Buenas noches Sasuke, que descanses.

Sasuke odio, no sólo el haberse quedado con las palabras en la boca, ni con miles de preguntas sin resolver en la cabeza, también el comportamiento de Naruto, tan relajado, tan educado y amable, tan como es. Odio ser tratado como cuando eran unos simples camaradas: con indiferencia y sobriedad.

* * *

Naruto inmediatamente corrió el cerrojo de la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en su cama, mirando el portarretratos que descansaba sobre el buró, observando la fotografía tras el empolvado cristal de este. Era él en plena juventud, era él y su sonrisa eterna, él y su cara de chiquillo, él y un montón de fantasías escondiéndose tras los ojos azules, un sinfín de sueños que planeaba realizar con la persona a su lado.

―Sasuke― ni siquiera notó cuando ese susurro abandonó su lengua. Y lo supo.

De hecho, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo había aceptado. La única diferencia, ahora, era que ya no podía negar lo que sentía.

Sí, seguía estando locamente enamorado de él. Y, contrario a lo que pensaba, un par de años no habían bastado para borrar toda esa furia imponente de pasión que arrasaba hasta con el más pequeño rastro de odio. Sasuke había dejado heridas profundas e imborrables, sin embargo, también había grabado en su corazón, en su mente y en su cuerpo, una serie de remembranzas lozanas y satisfactorias que abarcaban un sitio más grande del que lo hacían los malos recuerdos.

Meditando acerca de lo que haría, mientras contemplaba la foto de su feliz pasado, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí prendió las luces de la lujosa sala. Todo estaba en orden. Todo menos su cabeza que estaba hecha un desastre.

Contempló la fotografía sobre la mesa de entrada, la que siempre veía antes de salir, la que siempre le recibía al entrar. Naruto no había cambiado. Su expresión infantil y soñadora prevalecía a pesar de los años, su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojitos chispeantes, sus gestos ligeros, todo estaba allí, embutido en el cuerpo de un joven de 25 años.

Y él jamás se había preparado para volverlo a ver, el nunca se había visto en esa situación tan deseable e indeseable al mismo tiempo, él no creyó que lo volvería encontrar. El destino ya se lo había arrancado una vez, ¿para qué volverlo a plantar junto a él?

No, pero el destino no se había encargado de nada. Él mismo se lo había quitado de encima, él mismo lo había empujado, más y más, poniéndolo a prueba, hasta que el rubio ya no resistió. La soledad volvió a ser su refugio, no obstante, antes le había parecido acogedora y cálida, ahora la sentía fría, aterradora y demasiado oscura.

Corrió al baño tras haber tomado un vaso con leche, en el retrete vació todo lo que su estómago había contenido desde la tarde.

Antes de irse a dormir pensó que su reencuentro con Naruto había sido aún más desafortunado bajo aquellas condiciones. Ahora su ex-novio pensaría que era un ebrio que se la vivía en una sucia cantina.

* * *

―_Sabes lo mucho que te amo, ¿verdad, Hinata? Que sin ti mi vida quedaría al borde de un abismo sin fondo. ¡Has sido mi salvación!―_ con paso apresurado Naruto bajó las escaleras, Sasuke escuchó el crujido de la puerta del edificio al cerrar. Por fin su alma pareció sentir alivio.

Por la noche no había hecho otra cosa que soñar con el rubiecito. Con los días de su largo noviazgo. Con las noches que compartieron en las habitaciones del internado sin que nadie más lo supiese. Con las miles de reglas que se pasaron por donde más les convino con el fin de estar juntos. Mas no sólo había fantaseado con imágenes de evocaciones pasadas, también habían desfilado millones de imágenes, como si de una película se tratase, de ellos en un ahora, de él haciéndole el amor a Naruto, de él besándole el cuello, de él deslizando su lengua sobre la polla erecta del rubio, de él volviéndole a sentir cerca una vez más.

Se había levantado con una dolorosa erección, como sucedía siempre que soñaba con él. Sólo que ahora su fantasía estaba a unos pasos, atravesando la puerta de su propio departamento. Y eso lo enfureció más, saber que lo tenía tan cerca, pero que la distancia que los separaba no se medía a partir de la puerta, sino de los años transcurridos y de las espinas clavadas. Se masajeó con rudeza hasta que se vino en su mano.

Fue un alivio saber que se marchaba. Aunque, ciertamente, le molestó el hecho de escuchar el verbo "amor" conjugado en presente junto a un sustantivo con nombre definido. _Hinata_. Antes de siquiera saber quién era ya la odiaba (porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esa persona era una mujer). ¿Y por qué la odiaba? ¿Por qué si se supone que él de ninguna manera estaba interesado en Naruto? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan celoso con alguien que ni siquiera le pertenecía?

_Él siempre te ha pertenecido_, habló una vocecilla extraña en su mente, _¿sabes por qué? Porque tú siempre le has pertenecido_. Decidió silenciarla, tomando el periódico y haciendo como que leía, no obstante, el eco de las últimas palabras siguió resonando: _"…siempre le has pertenecido".

* * *

_

―_Te oyes cansado._

―¿Mmm? Sí, lo sé. Ayer no dormí tan placenteramente como me hubiese gustado hacerlo. Esto de mudarme no me sentó nada bien.

―_¿Por qué?―_ Naruto encendió el carro y, con cuidado, salió de su lugar de aparcamiento.

―Ya ves que hace mucho te conté de mi primer novio, pues, ¡adivina qué!― esto último lo dijo con un tono de falsa emoción.

―_Te lo has encontrado ayer por el rumbo._

―Casi Hinata querida, pero no. Gracias― el señor encargado de vigilar la entrada y salida de los autos le saludó―. Es mi vecino.

―¡Estarás de broma, Naruto!― escuchó la tímida risa de Hinata por el auricular, la imaginó tratando de contener la carcajada que seguramente pugnaba por salir. Después de todo, a su amiga jamás le había gustado ser escandalosa.

―Ojalá. Pues sí, te contaré. Ayer salí a comprar un poco de comida para el desayuno de hoy en la mañana. Regresé, subí por las escaleras y justo me paré enfrente de mi puerta cuando el sonido del elevador abriéndose se escuchó. El punto es que no le di mucha importancia hasta que un tipo se paró detrás de mí, de espaldas. Volteé y premeditadamente mi mente gritó: "¡Sasuke!". Él volteó, como si yo en verdad hubiese gritado su nombre. Y fue horrible. Quise llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, opté por reír. Allí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha: medio decente, medio borracho, medio reconocible. Pero después te sigo contando, esto de manejar y hablar por celular no es lo mío. Te veo en un rato en la oficina. Adiós.

Tiró el celular en el asiento vacío del copiloto. En el espejo retrovisor vio un carro pequeño lleno de niños pequeños y pensó que era una imprudencia de su parte el querer manejar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Más cuando se había comprobado científicamente que los hombres sólo podían hacer una cosa a la vez.

En su mente seguían revoloteando un montón de ideas. Como cómo se iba a comportar frente al menor de los Uchiha o qué iba a hacer para evitarlo. Porque si de algo estaba absolutamente seguro es que no podía llevar una buena relación con Sasuke, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Sasuke también trataría de obviarlo, después de todo, hasta para el joven era difícil mantener la cabeza alta sabiendo el daño que le había hecho. A él que, sin embargo, no estaba libre de culpa.

De una u otra forma Naruto aceptaba que, por su parte, había cometido muchos errores, no tantos como su ex-pareja, pero sí algunos que no le atribuían toda la culpa a Sasuke. Él no había puesto un alto cuando debió haberlo hecho, él se dejó hacer y no había sido capaz, en un principio, de ver más allá de lo rosa y lo bonito. No había atendido a los llamados de sus amigos (los verdaderos), no había querido mirar lo obvio. De lo contrario, él no se hubiese herido tanto.

―_¿Cómo pudiste dejarme intrigada?― _fue lo primero que escuchó al pulsar el botón verde.

―Lo siento, pero algunos de nosotros sí tenemos conciencia vial.

―_Pues te hubieses estacionado._

―No seas exagerada, ya estoy aquí, ya subo, ¿vale?

―_Bien, estoy impaciente._

Naruto rió, a estas alturas aún no podía creer el cambio radical que se había suscitado en la personalidad de Hinata, aunque sólo hubiese sido así con él.

―¿Entonces?― y allí estaba Hinata, fuera del elevador esperando respuestas.

―¿Buenos días?― dijo besándole la mejilla. Naruto se preguntó cuando habían cambiado sus sentimientos por ella y la había comenzado a ver como una hermana menor.

―Perdón, buenos días― le dedicó a Naruto una de esas sonrisas que tanto disfrutaba ver, tímida y a la vez resplandeciente, como cuando el sol a penas se deja ver en el horizonte por las mañanas.

―¡Horrible! Es de las situaciones más espantosas que he enfrentado en toda mi vida. No sabía que decir, ni hacer. Recuerdas que te conté que su mirada era aterradora y que en la oscuridad se acentuaba más. Pues no ha cambiado. Sus ojos negros siguen siendo tan intimidantes como siempre. Claro que yo intenté parecer de lo más natural, como si esta casualidad me la hubiese esperado desde siempre. Mas, posiblemente, la risa me delató. Ya sabes, solté una de esas risas nerviosas que demuestran exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo. Lo bueno es que él venía ebrio y su ojo calculador se nubla cuando no está en sus cinco sentidos, así que sospecho que no sabe lo mucho que me afectó el verlo de nuevo.

―¿Y crees que a él le haya afectado?

―Le costó mucho trabajo mantenerme la mirada, así que supongo que no fue fácil para él volverme a ver. Era como si jamás se lo hubiese siquiera planteado, de lo contario, créeme, hubiese tenido un discurso preparado.

―¿Tan metódico es?

―Obsesivo, querrás decir. Y sí, lo es.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Lo que propongas.

―Invítalo a cenar― Naruto cerró de golpe la carpeta entre sus manos.

―¿Estás loca?

―¡Hey!― soltó indignada ―. No, no estoy loca, pero quiero conocerlo.

―Él no aceptará y yo no se lo propondré.

―Está bien, entiendo, yo lo haré.

―Sí que te has vuelto muy determinada Hinata. Pero aún no entiendo cómo funciona tu plan.

―Sí, es lo que te enseñan en la universidad. Mmm… ¿sabes a qué hora llega?

―No…― Hinata ya se apresuraba para alcanzar el elevador abierto.

―Pues hazlo y avísame cuando sepas ese dato. Tengo junta, nos vemos al rato― gritó, en un último intento por hacerse escuchar. Naruto asintió, pensando seriamente si había hecho bien en contarle a Hinata.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! (Y si comentan triple agradecimiento :P)

**Notas:**

No puedo creer que esté volviendo a escribir, es tan relajante hacerlo, ¡ojalá tuviera más tiempo para dedicárselo a este hobbie! Pero bueno, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que hayan sentido lo mismo leyéndolo. Algo que necesito comentar es: perdón por poner a Hinata tan OOC, pero, tengo razones justificables para hacerlo. Primero, ella ya no es una niña, ¿de acuerdo? Y sería raro encontrarte con una persona de 25 años que sigue comportándose como una avergonzada niña de ocho. Segunda, es amiga de Naruto (y no, en mi historia no está enamorada de él), por tanto su comportamiento no puede ser igual al que tiene con los demás. Tercero, más adelante verán un poco más IC a Hinata, obvio, al estar en presencia de alguien diferente a Naruto, ¿vale?

¿Me harán saber que opinan?

¡Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

**Peligroso**

_Capítulo II_

Sasuke, incómodo, se removió en su sillón. En el exterior de su confortable departamento se escuchaban susurros afanosos, gemidos lujuriosos, palabras ininteligibles. Cerró la revista en sus manos con rudeza, el sonido le era cada vez más insoportable.

Desde el principio había distinguido la voz de Naruto, esa que después de muchos años le seguía atormentando, como un recuerdo imborrable, como una memoria recurrente, como un sueño repetitivo. Seguidamente escuchó una segunda voz varonil, ruda, demandante; exigiendo un beso, rogando por algo más, pidiendo la entrada al departamento de su vecino.

No obstante, para satisfacción de Sasuke, oyó claramente a Naruto negándosela, argumentando que aunque mañana fuese sábado el tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la escuela. Después, Sasuke simplemente había recurrido a su imaginación, el sonido de las llaves golpeando el suelo le hizo tener una imagen muy clara de la posición en la que se encontraría Naruto. Las manos contra la puerta, los brazos estirados, las muñecas sostenidas por una mano grande y poco gentil. Labios chocando, cuerpos encendidos, erecciones palpitantes. Naruto con el rostro enardecido. El hombre tocándolo en las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo, hurgando en su camisa, pellizcando sus pezones, resbalando la mano libre bajo el bóxer del rubio, primero acariciando sus nalgas, después introduciendo sus dedos por la hendedura entre ellas, queriendo sentir su húmedo ano y, finalmente, concentrando toda su atención en el miembro semi-despierto del chico.

Sasuke muerde sus labios, quisiera salir y propinarle un golpe al hombre, pero no puede. No puede porque hace mucho que él perdió los derechos sobre Naruto. Hace mucho que ellos no son siquiera camaradas. Y, aunque le duele admitirlo, jamás regresarán, jamás tendrán de nuevo al menos una forma abstracta de amistad, mucho menos de amor.

No obstante, se alegra de que al final el joven se haya ido enardecido, sin probar el candente sexo con Naruto, sin sentir la satisfacción brindada por este, sin sentir el amor en cada caricia o en cada beso o en cada palabra.

Se sorprende de que aún recuerde cómo es estar con Naruto, de hecho, se sorprende de que recuerde más la primera vez que tuvo sexo con él que la última vez que tuvo sexo con otro.

Fue durante un viaje que realizaron en preparatoria a Hokkaido. Fue en plena mañana, sus compañeros estarían desayunando mientras que ellos, tras el baño matutino de Sasuke, habían simplemente sucumbido a sus deseos. El rubio lo había visto envuelto en la toalla blanca, las gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo juguetonamente y, perfectamente, se acuerda como Naruto seguía con la mirada a una de ellas, que, traviesa, acarició su pezón, trazó un camino hasta su ombligo y finalmente se perdió en la toalla que se sujetaba de su cadera.

La simple mirada de su compañero le provocó un insaciable deseo: de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de tomarlo, de amarlo; porque, para ese entonces, el joven Uzumaki significaba lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, por encima de sus padres e, incluso, de su propio hermano.

Y ocurrió. Sexo ardiente, sexo joven, sexo rudo, sexo y más sexo. No hubo caricias amables, ni besos gentiles, todo era salvaje, ansioso, rápido. Manos exigentes, besos hirientes, estocadas apremiantes, corridas instantáneas. Fueron luces, estrellas, llamas y calor. Fue dolor, fue placer, fue contradicción. Fue todo y nada. Fue poco y mucho.

De sólo pensarlo, Sasuke ya estaba empalmado. Sin siquiera meditarlo, llevó su mano al interior de su bóxer y se masturbó pensando en las cientos de camas que había compartido con el rubio, de los muchos baños en los que se habían cogido sin poder contener más sus ansias, de las varias veces que follaron en silencio en un lugar público.

Sin embargo, nunca admitiría la culpa que lo embargaba y aquellos días quedarían condenados al olvido.

* * *

―¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que no se vieron?― preguntó Hinata, mientras acomodaba unos papeles en desorden.

―No sé… Cinco años, tal vez más. Dos meses… tres días.

―¿Te acuerdas exactamente cuándo se dejaron de ver y llevas la cuenta de los días?

―Algo así― contestó Naruto rascándose la cabeza ―, ya sé que es obsesivo, no me mires así, pero no lo puedo evitar. Es costumbre mía, es como llevar la cuenta de los días que falta para mi cumpleaños.

―Apuesto a que no sabes cuántos días faltan para tu cumpleaños, pero sabes cuántos días faltan para que pase otro año― Naruto rió, Hinata le miró atenta.

―Bueno, en realidad tienes toda la razón. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hago, porqué me atormento pensando cuántos días hemos estado separados, de todas maneras, sé que la cuenta jamás parará y seguirá al infinito. Aunque, sinceramente y pese a que no me creas, creo que ya lo he superado. Es decir, sé que está frente a mi departamento, pero no por eso me he mudado; aparte, ciertamente no me la paso pensando todo el día en él, mucho menos en si vamos o no a regresar. Y, además, yo ya salgo con alguien.

―De hecho sales con muchos, ¿ves el problema?

Naruto desvió la mirada y bufó, sintiéndose sumamente cohibido por el interrogatorio, Hinata siempre lo hacía reflexionar y eso destrozaba el mundo perfecto que se inventaba para mentirse.

―No puedes tener una relación seria, ¿y sabes por qué?― no esperó respuesta y continúo con eso que parecía un regaño maternal ―Porque no quieres involucrarte con nadie más, porque tienes miedo a que te vuelvan a dañar como él lo hizo, porque no quieres volver a afrontar una situación como esa. O porque lo sigues amando. O por todas las razones anteriores. Y lo comprendo, entiendo que te ha costado mucho volver a pegar los trocitos de tu corazón roto y que el primer amor es muy difícil de olvidar, pero no sólo deberías intentarlo, deberías trabajar en ello.

―No es como si no lo hiciera.

―¿Lo haces?― Hinata suspiró antes de hacer una confesión que seguramente le costaría una semana de indignación por parte del rubio―. Sé que tienes su foto en el cajón del lado derecho de tu escritorio… y una carta que nunca he leído.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se llenaron de algo irreconocible, parecía enojo y sorpresa mezclada, parecía resignación y reconocimiento.

Naruto soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

―Vale, tú ganas.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

―Nada. Verás, mi intención nuca ha sido olvidarlo, si bien me hizo daño, también me dio una infinidad de felices momentos― el rubio ríe ante la mirada confundida de Hinata―. Mira, estoy consciente de que he hablado pestes de él, diciendo que es un gilipollas estúpido, canalla y creído; sin embargo, también debo admitir que mis días con él fueron maravillosos. Desde que le conocí mi vida se llenó de vida y colores, de emociones, de grandeza. El final fue muy malo, pero el principio no lo fue tanto.

―¿No me habías dicho que cuando se conocieron no se llevaron bien?

―De hecho el "principio" fue algo extraño. Él siempre ha sido callado, reservado, frío y distante; siempre será así; por tanto yo no pude enganchar una relación instantánea. Por el contrario, a pesar de la situación por la que pasábamos, yo siempre estaba alegre y dispuesto. Por eso tuvimos nuestras diferencias, peleábamos con puños o con palabras, pero dentro del "reclusorio" en el que estábamos, eso nos daba algo más que disgustos y zozobra. ¿Nos llevábamos mal? No podría afirmarlo con seguridad, sólo sé que nuestra relación se convirtió en algo parecido a la amistad.

―¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que se amaban?

―El instituto al que asistíamos realizó un viaje a Hokkaido, él y yo compartimos la misma habitación, las hormonas estaban en el punto más extremo. Y sucedió lo que suele suceder entre dos personas que se atraen.

―Sí, pero, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que lo amabas de una forma diferente? No como hermano, sino como a un chico al que deseas.

Naruto lo meditó, sus ojos se posaron en la hoja que revisaba. Un montón de memorias pasadas se arrejuntaron en su memoria a corto plazo, una a una las descartó hasta que encontró la que respondía a la pregunta de su amiga.

―Fue cuando leímos "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" en la clase de literatura. Sabes que yo de chico era un aficionado en la pintura― Hinata asintió―, fue terrible descubrir a través de esta lectura que mi obra estaba inspirada en Sasuken en todo momento, como lo hacía Dorian con Basil. Me di cuenta que en cada pintura que hacía yo pensaba inevitablemente en Sasuke, me percaté que estaba tan enamorado como Basil lo estaba de Dorian. Eso fue, claro, antes de que ambos nos enredáramos en una relación sexual.

―¿Entonces ninguno de los dos supo que el otro estaba enamorado de él hasta que se acostaron?

―De hecho, ninguno de los dos lo supimos hasta después. Ambos nos negábamos a creer que estuviésemos enamorados, creíamos que era más bien un experimento, una relación basada en las pasiones pasajeras. Ya sabes, algo más como "tengamos sexo sin compromisos".

―Pero tú sabías que lo amabas.

―Yo sabía que lo amaba, más no sabía que él me quería de esa forma. Y no me iba a arriesgar a perder su amistad.

―¿Y no era obvio que a él también le gustabas?

―No para mí, después de todo, Sasuke siempre supo cómo ocultar muy bien sus emociones. Sabía que le excitaba pensar en mí desnudo, pero de ahí a que pasara a la etapa de enamoramiento, imposible.

―Deberías hacer un libro de tu historia tormentosa― el sonido de una cancioncilla movida llenó el salón cuando ambos permanecieron en silencio, antes de que Hinata contestara su celular, este sonó repetidas veces.

―¿Bueno? Sí, soy yo. ¿Un problema? Sí está bien, voy para allá.

Naruto vio como la cara de Hinata empalidecía ligeramente y su rostro se llenaba de angustia.

―¿Pasó algo?

―Es Len, se ha caído del columpió.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?― se levantó rápidamente y le ayudó a su amiga a colocarse el abrigo.

―No, dicen que sólo son unos rasguños, pero debo ir inmediatamente.

―Sí, está bien, yo termino con esto. Llámame cuando puedas cariño, ¿de acuerdo?― Hinata asintió, Naruto le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

―Adiós.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa, Sasuke estaba en la terraza. Lo había mirado tan fijamente que se había sentido avergonzado, incluso había apretado el paso para desaparecer de su vista. Aquella semana había corrido con mucha suerte, ni un solo día se lo había topado; más, al parecer, el misericordioso destino se había cansado de ser el bueno y aquella noche había decidido hacer de las suyas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento se apresuró a abrir, sin embargo, la rapidez fue insuficiente. Escuchó el clic de la cerradura y, a punto de entrar, un cuerpo musculoso lo había acorraló.

El aroma de su ex novio lo envolvió, intoxicándole los sentidos, nublándole el juicio.

―¿Qué quieres?― la voz de Naruto resonó por el pasillo, se le escuchaba furioso.

Las manos de Sasuke lo giraron, perdió el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, los brazos de Sasuke ya lo sostenían, la boca de su antigua amigo ya le invadía, las piernas del pelinegro ya se enredaban entre las suyas para no dejarle caer. Todo fue confusión y saliva y desconcierto.

Los labios pálidos del joven Uchiha le cubrieron por completo la boca, Naruto, ante la intromisión, entreabrió la boca con el afán de discutir, pero la lengua de Sasuke, ni tonta, ni perezosa, se resbaló grácilmente por entre ellos y tanteó el terreno húmedo de su cavidad. Sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Y, como en el pasado, todo fue explosiones de sabores, de sentimientos, de reminiscencias.

Naruto lo empujó levemente. Su cuerpo actuaba contra la voluntad de su conciencia. Su cuerpo anhelaba ese toque, deseaba volver a sentir el placer al cual estaba acostumbrado cada vez que esos brazos y piernas se enredaban con los propios. Más su mente, dolida y cansada de ese juego masoquista, impedía la rendición al encanto de ser besado.

―¡Sasuke!― dijo Naruto cuando este se separó un poco para tomar aire y volver al ataque― no sigas, ¡olvídalo!

Sasuke y su necedad, continuaron en la lucha campal por acercarse a Naruto, mientras tanto, este empujaba con coraje al joven, sintiéndose, sin embargo, cada vez más exhausto. Sasuke se apartó ante la insistencia, Naruto cayó de sentón sobre el suelo.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de una falsa ira, endurecieron su expresión cuando se posaron en los negros, que, como siempre, se mostraban impenetrables e insensibles. Mantuvieron una guerra de miradas, en un silencio que sólo era roto por la respiración agitada de Naruto.

―¡Eres un imbécil!― gritó el rubio cuando la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke se posó en su rostro a la par de que se lamía los labios hinchados y rojos.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente, recogiendo las llaves del suelo en el proceso, giró la perilla, se metió a su departamento y cerró apoyándose en la puerta. Todo sin mirar atrás.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Su corazón se removía y saltaba y vibraba. Allí estaba latente el amor que nuca olvidó. Y, más allá de sentirse furioso, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Sasuke, después de todo, había dado el primer paso. _Casi_ podía afirmar que este lo deseaba, aunque no le amara.

* * *

Aquel sábado salió temprano. Primero fue a casa de Hinata, a darle una sorpresa al pequeño Len, el hijo que Hinata había concebido hacía cinco años, poco antes de que su esposo, Shikamaru, muriera en un accidente automovilístico. El niño prácticamente se había convertido en su hijo y estaba seguro que este lo veía como una figura paterna. Ese día, como normalmente acostumbraba a hacerlo cada que surgía un problema, le dio un gran sermón sobre cómo debía comportarse y de que no debería hacerle sufrir a su madre de esa manera. El chiquillo de tan sólo siete años entristeció y pidió perdón por lo ocasionado el día anterior, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo.

Tras hablar un poco, el chico subió a su habitación contento, ya que Naruto, como todo buen padrino consentidor, le había comprado un nuevo juguete. A pesar de que Hinata lo miró reprobatoriamente, él no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz al ver la mirada resplandeciente de Len.

―¡Lo vas a malcriar!

―Pero siempre encontrarás la manera de enderezarlo y llevarlo por el buen camino, ¿cierto?― Hinata suspiró y después le dedicó una sonrisa. Nunca podía enojarse con una persona, mucho menos con Naruto, quien la había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, apoyándola en sus pesares, compartiendo sus alegrías―. Por cierto, te tengo un chisme.

Hinata sirvió un poco de té, se sentó frente a Naruto y esperó por la respuesta.

―¿No vas a preguntar?

―¿Es necesario que lo haga?

―No, pero atrasa un poco mi confesión. Ayer llegué a mi casa, estaba a punto de entrar y sucedió algo que jamás imaginé que sucedería. Sasuke salió, me acorraló y me plantó un beso.

Hinata permaneció impávida, sin comprender el porqué de la sonrisa de Naruto.

―¿Y se lo permitiste?

―¡Por supuesto que no! Pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho.

―¿Por qué siento que el que habla no eres tú? Antes hubieses hablado con rencor de él.

Naruto le vio por un momento y después agachó la cabeza, reconociendo que sí, efectivamente, tiempo atrás ni siquiera le hubiese permitido que le hablase.

―No sé. He salido con tantas personas, he intentado tantas veces de enamorarme, que tal vez ya estoy desistiendo. Él sigue fascinándome y ayer descubrí que no le soy indiferente.

―En eso tienes razón.

―¿Crees que debería…?

―Creo que debería conocerlo, no me fío de lo que dices.

―¿Por qué no?― la voz suena divertidamente indignada.

―Te contradices tanto, que no sé si hablan las hormonas o las neuronas.

―Vale, que tal si el lunes, después de que vayamos a recoger a Len, vamos a mi casa a comer.

―Me parece perfecto― la sonrisa de Hinata se extiende por su rostro, haciéndola ver más madura, pero también más vulnerable. Naruto puede asegurar que si no fuese tan gay como lo es, seguramente le gustaría su amiga.

―¿Y ahorita a dónde vas?

―Mmm… Son las ocho, hora del bar y, después, a ir a bailar.

Hinata ríe.

―Sólo recuerda escoger a uno guapo en mi honor.

―No tienes porque recordármelo, querida, es poco probable que me sienta atraído por un idiota sin gracia y feo.

―Me suena al tal Sasuke…

―¡Oye!

La risa de Hinata le contagia.

―Nos vemos el lunes.

El frío en las calles le revuelve el cabello. Mira el cielo, ve la luna llena. El paisaje le recuerda a Sasuke: un firmamento infinito y negro, tal como las cuencas de su amorío.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bueno, este capítulo ha sido muy difícil, ¿por qué? La verdad es que me ha parecido un poco aburrido, pero era necesario, porque más adelante tendremos algunas sorpresitas y, bueno, es obvio no podré contar el pasado de estos dos sin antes darles más o menos una referencia de cómo se conocieron. Tengo que ofrecer disculpas, nuevamente, por el cambio de Hinata, pero insisto, en presencia de Naruto ella prácticamente es otra. También debo disculparme por cambiar de rating, no pensé que en este fic fuese a poner algo muy explícito, más he cambiado de idea… Y en el próximo capi también hay escenas subidillas de tono.

Gracias especialmente a **ero-sasuxnaru, Sayukira, Natusky e ika**; quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar, ¡son unos amores!

Y ya saben, si les gustó, comenten, si esto apesta, comenten, si no tienen opinión alguna, comenten. ¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Peligroso**

_Capítulo III_

Él ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, de hecho, cuando terminó aquel monólogo furioso y decidió dar media vuelta para salir de ese lugar, al cual no había decidido entrar por voluntad propia, se dio cuenta, a penas, de todas las palabras que prácticamente había vomitado, sin pasarlo siquiera por el filtro de la prudencia. Aunque todo eso le había pasado por ser un flojo, a la otra subiría por las escaleras.

Cuando por fin se sentó a tomar un poco de café, recapituló lo que hacía no más de una hora había pasado. Aún podía sentir las manos rudas, grandes y frías de Sasuke en su mandíbula y en su cadera, obligándole a un acercamiento que en otros términos habría aceptado gustoso, más no con él, no después de los años de enemistad que se habían forjado entre ellos.

Aquella tarde había llegado sumamente cansado, después de todo, un niño nunca era fácil de cuidar, ni mucho menos relajante. A parte, cuidar de Len en un parque de diversiones siempre significaba un abatimiento total al término de la salida y un riesgo a lo largo de esta. Y por ello había ido a parar a la puerta del elevador que jamás usaba.

Desgraciadamente cuando este bajó y abrió sus puertas lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos oscuros. Ni siquiera supo qué hacer en ese momento el rubio, su mente estaba bloqueada por el cansancio, sin embargo, su mente ilusa había creído que Sasuke se bajaría del pequeño sitio y le dejaría en paz. Más las intenciones de su ex eran otras, otras que los incluían a los dos abordo del angosto elevador suspendido.

Sintió como, en un primer instante de torpeza por parte de Naruto, era jalado hacia dentro con tal fuerza que su cuerpo golpeó al otro hasta tenerlo sobre la fría pared metálica. Justo estaba a punto de discutir cuando Sasuke hábilmente se lo quitó de encima y se acercó a la puerta, pero no con la intención de bajarse como lo había pensado el rubio, sino con la intención de cerrar las puertas, apretar el cuarto botón y finalmente atorarlos entre el segundo y tercer piso.

―¿Me has estado evitando Uzumaki?―la desafiante mirada que había puesto Sasuke _casi_ le había hecho temblar, _casi_ le había intimidado.

―No― fue la rotunda contestación de Naruto, esperando que con eso Sasuke le dejara en paz.

―No estoy de broma― dijo acortando el espacio entre ellos. Naruto dio un paso atrás, encontrándose con la pared.

―Ni yo. Mira, estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? Y no entiendo qué pretendes, así que, si me permites, y aunque no lo hagas, voy a bajar.

Una mano apartó la suya del controlador del elevador y le hizo retroceder hasta donde había estado. Sintió el calor emanante del cuerpo de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que su espalda era pegada contra el frío metal, causándole escalofríos.

―Dime porqué me evitas.

Los brazos de Sasuke se extendieron hasta quedar a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralándolo y, al mismo tiempo, sofocándolo con su acercamiento.

―No te evito Sasuke― y era verdad, no lo evitaba, sólo trataba de no toparse con él.

Los ojos de su _amigable_ compañero relampaguearon y sabía lo que significaba. Era la mirada de "es hora del retroceso", sólo que esta vez Naruto, como en el pasado, no iba a acobardarse y dar su brazo a torcer. No le iba a dejar ver que a él también le estaba molestando ese jueguito y tampoco le iba a dejar saber que aquello le estaba importando o molestando.

―No me hagas enfadar.

―¿No me hagas enfadar? Mira, si me dejarás bajar te aseguro que no lo haría.

Los poros de la nariz del joven Uchiha se ensancharon y Naruto supo que en aquel momento el chico había perdido completamente la paciencia. Al rubio, más allá de darle miedo, le dieron una tremendas ganas de reír.

Sin siquiera esperarlo sintió unos labios sobre los propios, enojados le mordían y chupaban. Sasuke le besaba de esa forma que a él le molestaba de sobremanera, como si fuera sólo suyo; posesivo, enfadado; arrebatadamente. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, Naruto se sentía _como_ dichoso, _como_ en el cielo. Los besos de Sasuke siempre le habían enloquecido, sabían a gloria, a pasión, a lo mejor del pasado.

Se apartó bruscamente tras un instante de no haber hecho nada, pero Sasuke como siempre lo retuvo, agarrándole por la cadera y sosteniéndole la mandíbula, obligando a mirarle, exigiéndole explicaciones a una situación que Naruto no comprendía. Ellos ya no eran nada. Ni compañeros, ni amigos, ni camaradas. Tan sólo dos desconocidos viviendo en el mismo edificio.

―No me veas así Sasuke, con esa cara de reproche que no te queda. Sabes muy bien porque te aparto, sabes muy bien porque te evito y sabes a la perfección porque ya no te amo. ¿Creíste en el pasado que me podrías mantener como tu sucio, oscuro y desagradable secreto? ¿Creíste que podrías, a la vez, ocultarme que te ibas a casar con la zorra esa que siempre me había caído mal? Pues...― los ojos azules se le atestaron de lágrimas, recordar siempre le había resultado tan difícil y más cuando se trataba de la vez en que le habían destrozado el corazón―…entonces sí eres un idiota―. Las mano sobre su mandíbula se aflojó, a tal grado de que se convirtió en una simple caricia, pero sin serlo―. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que ya estás dispuesto a salir del clóset, no? ¡Cómo si no te conociera Sasuke! El problema es que tú no me conoces…―suspiró, el aire le faltaba, pero al menos tenía el efecto que quería tener sobre Sasuke: de una vez por todas quería dejarle claro que él no era plato de segunda mesa, ni tampoco era el obstáculo con el que volvería a tropezar―… y no sabes que yo te rechazaré tantas veces como me lo pidas. ¿Y sabes por qué? Yo dejé de amarte en el momento en que decidiste tirar la piedra y ocultar la mano.

Notó en los casi siempre inexpresivos ojos de Sasuke algo semejante al arrepentimiento y a la tristeza, más se recompuso en segundos.

Naruto advirtió, antes de que el joven saliera del elevador, como los puños de Sasuke se apretaban con fuerza. No supo que significó en ese entonces.

* * *

Ssauke salió temprano la mañana del domingo, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la casa de su vecino. Había sido un imbécil si creía que podía tener un buen faje con Naruto después de todas las cosas acontecidas, no obstante, su ego y escepticismo le habían hecho hacer cosas impensables.

Más no sólo había sido su calentura, ni su supuesta autoconfianza; cuando vio a Naruto la noche anterior sintió que no aguantaría, que lo necesitaba y no se conformaría con un beso robado. Es más, si hubiese sido necesario, le habría hecho el amor en el elevador: Naruto apoyado sobre la pared, las piernas de este alrededor de su cintura atenazadas fuertemente y él embistiéndole hasta perder la conciencia.

Pero todo había salido tan mal que su apetito sexual no satisfecho había sido mandado al fondo de sus pensamientos. Y todo por culpa del idiota ese y por su constante recurrencia al pasado. Lo que más le molestaba era que en aquel tiempo a Naruto no le había parecido gran cosa cuando le anunció su compromiso con Haruno y tampoco había parecido muy triste al disolverse por completo aquella relación que mantenían oculta.

Ahora le sorprendía que el chico se mostrara totalmente furioso.

―¡Hey!― entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al escuchar aquella voz ―¿Sasuke?― ¡y allí estaba!, cuando creyó que no podía empeorar el día…

―Karin― le saludó cortésmente con la cabeza. Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle el furibundo y hosco mohín que Sasuke evidenció en su rostro. Si bien la pelirroja era su amiga, también era cierto que a veces no la soportaba. Mucho menos cuando tenía muchas cosas que analizar.

―¡Hasta que te has dignado dejarte ver!

―No era lo que pretendía― fue su escueta respuesta antes de retomar su marcha.

―¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano?―ella lo siguió, ignorando, nuevamente, el claro disgusto de Sasuke.

―Tengo asuntos que arreglar con mi padre.

―¿De nuevo está insoportable? Desde que tiene sus achaques de viejo parece que te molesta más.

―No creo que sean los achaques los que me hagan ir allí, ya sabes que necesito estar al pendiente del negocio familiar o de lo contrario perderé todo lo que he ganado.

―¿Y qué ha pasado con Itachi?

―Está condenado en el infierno―anunció Sasuke con fastidio antes de entrar a una cafetería amplia y bastante lujosa―. ¿Quieres algo?

―Cappuccino estaría bien. Mediano, por favor.

Sasuke inmediatamente pidió el cappuccino y un late, cortándole la conversación a Karin. No tenía ganas realmente de hablar con ella.

―Karin…

La chica, distraída con la variedad de café anunciada en las paredes con carteles vistosos, le vio y supo que algo andaba más que mal. Sasuke parecía herido, aunque nunca lo había visto de tal modo.

―¿Mmm?

―Quiero estar solo― la chica, no hizo pucheros, tan sólo se acercó por el vaso lleno de bebida caliente y, antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse, le plantó un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla, exigiéndole, a través de este, que la próxima vez que lo viese (y asegurándole que sería pronto) le contaría todo.

* * *

―Hola― el teléfono había estado sonando toda la mañana, pero hasta ese momento se había animado a responderlo.

―_¿Naruto? ¿Qué hora es esta de despertarte?―_ el rubio no reconoció la voz al instante, se sorprendió al saber que Ino estaba al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Y tú por qué llamas tan temprano?― su tono fue un poco rudo, aunque esa no era su intención.

―_Bueno, esperaba que estuvieras interesado en salir, pero, con ese humor supongo que…_

―Lo siento, linda; es sólo que ayer tuve un encuentro no muy agradable con un chico muy desagradable.

―_¡Sasuke!_

―¿Me sorprende la velocidad con la que viajan los chismes?

―_¿Por qué lo dices?―_ Ino se quedó callada, cómo si hubiese metido la pata―. _El mundo es muy pequeño y en cualquier momento, ¡bam!, te encuentras con quien menos esperas. O deseas en tu caso._

Naruto iba a preguntar porque se había silenciado, no obstante, en vez de eso quiso saber el motivo de su llamada. Era tarde y había quedado de verse con su abuelo a las once.

―_Verás, necesito de tu ayuda. Sólo tienes que salir con un amigo al que ya conoces._

―¿Mmm? ¿Y por qué no llamó él para salir conmigo?

―_Eso es porque es un amigo mío que te presenté hace no mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas a Gaara?_

―Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿El calladito y modosito, no?― la chica rió.

―_Sí, él. Pues mira, es importante que salgas con él. Yo prometí hacerlo, pero me salió trabajo de última hora, ya sabes cómo se ponen las aseguradoras en el primer trimestre del año, tienes suerte si comes algo. Y pues, tú le caíste bien, así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Podrías salir con él hoy?_

―Es todo un sacrificio, ¿sabes? Pero lo haré por ti, cariño.

―_Eres todo un amor. ¿Tienes su celular?_

―¡Por supuesto! Yo le llamó para ponerme de acuerdo con él, ¿vale?― decidió por fin levantarse y sacar la ropa que se pondría después de bañarse.

―_Muchas gracias Naru. Te debo una. Adiós._

_

* * *

_

Cuando terminó la llamada, inmediatamente se fue al baño. No debía hacer esperar a su abuelo, Jiraiya a veces podía ponerse muy pesado cuando se trataba de su impuntualidad.

Cuando llegó al enorme y hermoso restaurante lo primero que hizo fue pedir una copa con vino tinto. A su alrededor se veían felices parejas compartiendo el desayuno o familias charlando animadamente. A lo lejos vio una pareja que parecían tener su edad. Dio un trago a su copa, pensando en su difunta esposa y en lo mucho que disfrutaría estar con ella en ese momento.

―¡El viejo siempre tan apático!

Vio a su sobrino, un joven que seguía conservando la dulzura de un pequeño y en que se podía notar, sin embargo, la madurez de un viejo. Sus ojos radiantes siempre le animaban el día y, siendo su única familia, se sentía satisfecho de verlo siempre tan feliz. Sin embargo, aquella mañana se veía un poco decaído.

―¡El joven siempre tan chistosito!― fue su respuesta antes de pararse y recibir un gran abrazo, ese que le confortaba y le hacía tener motivos para agradecer haber despertado otro día más.

―Bla-bla-bla. ¿Qué tal le ha ido a mi ancianito favorito?― dijo cariñosamente mientras se sentaba frente a Jiraiya.

―Pues, como puedes verlo, aún sigo siendo un rompecorazones. Todas me aman.

―La abuela Tsunade ya te hubiese matado con la mirada de sólo haber posado tus ojos en otra mesa.

―Desde su paraíso personal me ha de estar maldiciendo nieto mío, así que no te preocupes, no lo está dejando pasar.

―Me tranquiliza saber que en un futuro recibirás el castigo que te mereces.

El mesero interrumpió su plática, les tomó la orden y después de _"En un momento se los traigo"_, se retiró, no sin antes haberle servido una taza de café a Naruto.

―¿Y qué era eso que tenías que hablar conmigo con urgencia?―preguntó sin muchos rodeos Jiraiya.

―¿Ni un cómo has estado, previo al chisme?― recibió una negativa con la cabeza―. Verás, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke?

―¿Sasuke? ¿El chico con el que te enredaste? ¿Tu compañero en el manicomio aquel que tu madre llamaba escuela? ¿Tu primer novio? ¿Tu único amor? ¿Con el que tuv…

―¡Hey, ya basta!― le calló bruscamente el rubio.

―¿Y qué hay con él?― rió Jiraiya.

―Pues lo he vuelto a ver.

―¿Y te ha pedido que vuelvas?

―No exactamente― y entonces comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había mudado.

Cuando terminó de hablar con su abuelo y tras haber escuchado sus consejos y burlas ("¡Ya pasó! Lo que tienes que hacer es tirártelo" o "¡Cógetelo hasta que te canses! A no ser que seas el _bottom_…"), decidió llamar a Gaara desde su celular y fijar la hora y el lugar en donde se verían. Finalmente se despidió de su querido abuelo, no sin antes asegurarle que la próxima semana le visitaría para celebrar su cumpleaños.

* * *

Sasuke entró a la habitación de su padre sin muchos ánimos. Odiaba la actitud de Fugaku Uchiha con todo y su cara de sufrido y su supuesto arrepentimiento. Odiaba que su padre fuera tan hipócrita nada más porque sabía que el final se acercaba, a menos que alguien decidiera donarle un nuevo riñón, cosa que él no haría. Tal vez, con mucha suerte, Itachi lo haría.

―¿Hijo?― la voz de su padre sonaba más grave, siniestra y cansada de lo normal.

―Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

―Mejor que mañana, peor que ayer― la misma respuesta siempre salía de su labios, no sabía que pretendía, ¿hacerlo sentir miserable? Eso no, él ya había sido suficientemente miserable en su niñez y no pensaba volver a serlo.

―Bueno, espero que pronto estés mejor. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida?

―No Sasuke, siéntate por favor. No, allí no. Aquí en la cama. ¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer cuando me muera?

―Sabes que mi futuro no depende de tu muerte. Siempre he sabido que voy a hacer, independientemente de si mueres o no. Aunque no espero que eso pase pronto…―_ aunque quisiese._

―Siempre he sabido que eres el mejor hijo que he tenido. Me aventuraría, incluso, a decir que eres el único.

―Pero no lo soy padre. Supongo, entonces, que no has sabido nada de Itachi.

―Ni quiero saber nada de ese maricón. Es mejor que ni se dé una vuelta por aquí, antes de eso me paro y lo mando al infierno.

Siempre supo que su padre era un homofóbico de mierda. Por eso había tenido miedo de descubrir, en su juventud, la relación que tenía con Naruto, más después de que sus padres se hubieron separado y él se había quedado bajo la custodia de Fugaku.

―Bueno, eso fue lo que decidió ser y ni tú, ni yo podemos cambiar su naturaleza.

―¿Naturaleza? ¡Ay Sasuke! Eres tan inocente… ¡a eso se le llama indecencia! Pero no quiero hablar de ello, quisiera hablar de mi testamento.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena estar al pie del cañón. Al final estaba viendo las recompensas de sus esfuerzos por mantener esa máscara amable, cariñosa y sin rencores.

* * *

Llegó a casa exhausto. Aquella noche había decidido salir a bailar con un chico que semanas atrás había conocido a penas. Gaara, cuya personalidad jamás imaginó compatible con las fiestas, había resultado ser todo una sorpresa. Para comenzar casi había hecho el ridículo ante él cuando finalmente llegó al punto de reunión. Los vaqueros que traía puestos estaban tan ajustados que Naruto no tenía que imaginar mucho para saber lo que se escondía debajo de estos, que, más que cubrirlos, hacía resaltar sus atributos. Por tanto, cuando comenzaron a caminar y él se quedó ligeramente para apreciar la vista, casi se va de bruces contra el suelo por ir distraído, cosa que no llegó a ocurrir gracias a la hábil intervención de su pelirrojo amigo. Aunque, sinceramente, la playera sin mangas tampoco ayudaba en nada a mantener su imaginación a raya.

Cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos para evitar la caída, Naruto creyó que su evidente sonrojo lo ahuyentaría, no sólo porque el joven seguramente se sentiría amedrentado, sino también porque, hasta donde sabía el rubio, este aún no había superado del todo la pérdida de su novio por el maldito SIDA y seguramente no estaba preparado para iniciar una nueva relación, incluyendo las puramente amistosas. Sin embargo y por fortuna de Naruto, Gaara no hizo más que sonreír y bromear acerca de sus descuidos, diciéndole que si así de dominada tenía la habilidad de caminar, no quería siquiera imaginar que pasaría cuando los dos se lanzaran a la pista de baile. Hasta la suplicó que, por favor, si pisaba sus pies al menos lo hiciera de la manera más amable posible. Y, por más de que Naruto se hizo el indignado, al final terminó riendo con él, alegre de que no hubiese huido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al bar, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir unas copas, sentarse y hablar un poco, gritando debido a la música estridente que hacía vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Gaara le platicó un poco más sobre él, evitando el tema de su ex novio a toda costa, lo cual el rubio entendió completamente y agradeció, ya que no sabría qué decirle ante una situación como aquella. Le habló un poco acerca de lo que había hecho en las semanas pasadas, así como de la carga de trabajo que tenía y de las toneladas de papeles acumuladas sobre su escritorio.

Naruto, por otro lado, le habló acerca de cosas vanas, de la escuela y del problema que traía con un alumno el cual se la pasaba coqueteándole, del cual ya no quería saber nada, más, tampoco quería perjudicarlo. Hasta él sabía las consecuencias de tener quince años y cómo las hormonas eran prácticamente incontrolables. En su memoria destilaron imágenes de su propia juventud, de aquella vez en que Sasuke y el cogieron por primera y no única vez en los baños de la escuela, a costa de lo que les pudieran pasar si alguien los llegaba a descubrir.

―Ven bailemos― propuso Gaara al término de su primera copa.

―Sólo no te vayas a sorprender de lo excelente bailarín que soy.

Gaara le guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que le tendió la mano: ―Eso ya lo veremos _sunshine_.

―Verás cómo te dejo boquiabierto.

La música ensordecedora llenó sus sentidos. Las luces de colores bañaban la pista y con ella a todos aquellos que la pisaban. Bajo las luces fluorescentes, Naruto pensó, Gaara se veía mucho más atractivo, con su cabello rojo alborotado moviéndose libremente, con sus ojos azules, resaltados por el delineador negro, resplandecientes y con su cuerpo escultural, moviéndose, agitándose, ciñéndose al propio. Y cuando esas manos pálidas se posaron en sus caderas y lo jalaron, casi sintió que perdía el control. Pudo sentir el miembro de Gaara tan tremendamente caliente, húmedo y erecto bajo esos pantalones que su propio miembro dio un respingo de satisfacción. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no imaginarse a sí mismo de rodillas, chupándosela hasta correrse.

―¿Sabes?― Gaara se había acercado hasta su oído, tan malditamente cerca que no sólo sintió su aliento ardiente en su oreja, sino también sus labios suaves en ella y su aroma anegándole la razón.

―¿Mmm?

―Desde hace mucho no había sentido deseos de follar, pero es imposible para mí no tocarte y desearte dentro de mi culo.

Para Naruto fue imposible contenerse más. El tono sucio impregnado en aquella serie de palabras obscenas sólo le hizo desearlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se dirigieron, entonces, al cuarto oscuro ubicado en la parte posterior y sencillamente se abandonaron al placer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Verán sé que me tardo mucho en publicar, pero hay una simple razón para no hacerlo: ¡finales! Un montón de trabajos, un montón de tarea, los putos exámenes y bueno... ¡un montón de mierda! Sí, sí, me tengo que quejar amargamente porque, vale, estoy de acuerdo con que de vez en cuando se deje tarea para mejorar el aprendizaje, pero estoy en contra del trabajo basura y explotador como pasar todos los resúmenes hechos a la computadora y entregarlos empastados... Ok, debo tranquilizarme. No obstante eso nunca me ha quitado las ganas de ponerme a escribir un ratito antes de dormir y ¡al fin pude sacar este capítulo! (Lalala, sí, ya debería tener historia adelantada, más no es así, aunque juro que ya todo esta previamente preparado, ya saben, anotaciones útiles de qué va a pasar después). Y bueno, ya está, ya les he dado más o menos de qué fue cuando Sasu y Naru se separaron, eso sí, pronto les traeré otras sorpresas que ni se imaginan XP. Muchas gracias por haber comentado a: **Circa** (Gracias por los ánimos y pues ya, quedó "resuelto" el misterio, bueno, al menos ya comencé por algo. Qué bueno que te guste la historia y bueno, de "Estaciones", lalala, tengo un bloqueo horrible porque a pesar de que tengo la idea no logro concretarla y quiero que el desenlace sea ¡wow! So... ¡Gracias por comentar!:D), **Natusky**, **Emily-Lokis**, **yaoi_rulez** (Sí, ha de ser difícil tener al otro lado de la puerta al "enemigo" al que tanto amas. Y, bueno, calculo que el fic llegara a tener apróximadamente 15 capítulos o 20; aunque esa sólo es una especulación. Muchas gracias por el coment:D) y a** Sayukira**.

Nos leemos pronto... espero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peligroso**

_Capítulo IV_

Miró el reloj por novena vez aquella noche. Pasaban de las dos y él nada más no podía dormir.

Sasuke, derrotado por el insomnio, se levantó de la cama, desesperado por darle solución a su problema. Aunque sabía que para erradicarlo tendría que llegar a la raíz, la cual, sabía también, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se dirigió a la cocina, en el fregadero los platos se habían apilado. Había tratado de lavarlos al término de su solitaria cena, sin embrago, la fuerza con que los tallaba había hecho que una de sus tazas preferidas se rompiera y terminara por hacerle una cortada en el dedo.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua, pensando inevitablemente en su tormento. ¿Dónde estaría Naruto a esas horas? Y lo que era más importante, ¿con quién?

Odiaba aquello, su vida se había vuelto una maraña de acontecimientos y sentimientos sin sentido desde que Naruto había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Todo apuntaba a que su reciente traslado no había sido una casualidad, sin embargo, el joven había parecido tan sorprendido como él al encontrárselo.

Sasuke, no obstante, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de volverlo a ver. Cuando joven había tomado la decisión de separarse de él. O algo así. Naruto le había dado término a su relación en cuanto se enteró de su compromiso con Haruno y, en cierta forma, Sasuke fue el que dio fin a sus sueños con el rubio.

Sasuke no había aceptado casarse con Sakura, sus intenciones habían sido otras, no obstante, cuando Naruto había dicho que no le importaba, que de todas maneras lo de ellos no podía ir muy lejos, Sasuke no pudo seguir con su plan. Sus sueños prácticamente se habían quebrado, por eso no luchó contra el inevitable destino. ¿De qué servía pensar en pasar toda tu vida con una persona, si esa persona simplemente no deseaba permanecer a tu lado? Y Naruto le había dejado muy en claro que no había un futuro para ellos dos juntos.

Su vida tenía que continuar. Con o sin él. Aparte, era demasiado orgulloso para rogarle nada a nadie.

La boda se llevó a cabo apenas quince días después de que rompieran, a pesar de que él conocía sólo de vista a su ex-esposa. Tan sólo pasaron dos años y no se pudieron soportar más, Sakura le pidió el divorcio y él estuvo tan de acuerdo, que ni siquiera le importó que se hubiera llevado una cantidad exorbitante de su dinero.

¿Y qué de bueno le había dado aquello? Tal vez sólo a Heiji.

Justo estaba a punto de apagar la luz e intentar ir a dormir otra vez, cuando un par de pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Naruto había llegado.

* * *

―O sea que tuviste una noche movidita, ¡ja! Con razón no contestabas tu celular esta mañana―Hinata sacaba fotocopias, mientras que Naruto estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, tomando su usual café descafeinado.

―Se podría decir… Sasuke me echó una mirada furibunda hoy antes de irse, pero no me dirigió la palabra―la joven rió, o Naruto era un descarado y desalmado, o realmente no tenía idea de cómo eran los celos.

―¡Ay, querido! Pues cómo no iba a estar furioso, por la mañana se te confiesa...

―¿Se me confiesa?―interrumpió descortésmente el rubio, dibujando una mueca de disgusto.

―Bueno, te acorrala y te besa con la pasión de un enamorado frenético. Es normal que después de eso él piense que tú estás desconcertado y que por el momento no quieres saber nada de otro, ni de él, porque estás hecho un mar de confusiones, pero, resulta que llegas a una hora medio indecente con una ropa demasiado indiscreta como para regresar del trabajo en, ¿lunes por la madrugada?

―Bueno, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, a él no le tendría por qué concernir.

―¿A ti no te importaría si él saliera con otra persona, verdad?―Hinata le vio directo a los ojos y en su mente no hubo una respuesta clara. En su boca podía formarse un perfecto "claro que no", sin embargo, Hinata sabría si mentía y no estaba muy seguro que esa fuese la respuesta correcta.

―No te voy a decir que no, pero tampoco que sí―desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, saludó un profesor al que sólo conocía de vista, esperando que el tema se diera por concluido. Naruto no creía estar listo para enfrentar los sentimientos que profesaba a Sasuke verdaderamente. Prefería pensar que lo odiaba y, mientras siguiera sin meditarlo, seguro que así sería. Aunque una parte de él también admitiera que no era tan indiferente como él quería creerlo.

Hinata entendió perfectamente que la respuesta había sido una simple escapatoria a la propia ignorancia de su amigo. Lo dejó pasar por el momento, lo primero era lo primero.

―Hoy es el gran día. Al fin voy a conocer al famosísimo Sasuke.

―Sí y es el día en que me vas a obligar a cocinar.

―Puedo comprar comida en camino, si te causa tanta lata eso de la cocina.

―No, cariño, es broma, ya sabes que por ti cualquier cosa―le besó la mejilla antes de ver el reloj de pared―. ¿Ocho diez? ¡Dios, se me ha hecho tarde por estar aquí chismeando contigo! Ya me voy, te veo al rato, ¿vale?

―Va.

* * *

Como todos los lunes por la mañana, Sasuke tenía una pila de papeles a revisar sobre su escritorio. Se masajeó la sien, ¿cómo se podía acumular tanto trabajo antes de las ocho de la mañana? Y, aparte, hoy tenía que lidiar con los socios de su padre y hacerles saber que a partir del miércoles todo lo que pertenecía a Fugaku pasaría a sus manos, nombrándolo, así, socio mayoritario de la empresa.

Seguramente esta noticia no sería muy grata para ellos, ya que los desvíos de dinero, suscitados durante los últimos dos años, cesarían en cuanto él tuviera el poder oficialmente.

El teléfono sonó, odiaba el ruido de este, era un chirrido espantoso golpeando las paredes de su oído con estruendo.

―¿Sí?

―Señor Uchiha, le llama la señora Haruno.

Sasuke suspiró, debatiéndose entre si contestar o no.

―Comunícamela, por favor.

―En seguida.

Se oyó un bip y al siguiente segundo ya tenía al otro lado de la línea a Sakura.

―¿Ha pasado algo?―fue la pregunta de Sasuke, pretendía con eso que la plática fuese corta y directa.

―Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo has estado? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar querido―aunque, al parecer, debió haber pensado en la posible respuesta de la mujer a su supuesta descortesía.

―Lo siento, Sakura, estaba por salir. Espero en verdad que estés bien.

―Claro, sé que tus presiones en la oficina te impacientan, perdóname a mí por no pensar en ello antes. Bueno, te hablo porque necesito que me hagas un gran favor―Sasuke dejó salir un "ajá" mientras hojeaba las cartas―. La próxima semana haré la expedición que te había comentado al norte de África y ya sabes, quisiera que cumplas con tus obligaciones como padre.

―No te preocupes por eso, sabes que para mí ese no es un problema. ¿Cuándo quieres que pase por Heiji?

―¿Podrías hacerlo este viernes? Él se siente muy emocionado de verte y pasar varios―oyó como la chica tragaba fuertemente―meses contigo.

―¿Meses?

―Sí, lo sé, pero ¿no me digas que no es algo que no previste antes? Excavar y buscar cosas que nos hagan saber de dónde venimos no se hace en cuestión de semanas―se silenció por varios segundos y, al no escuchar reclamo alguno, volvió a retomar la palabra―. ¿Entonces?

―El viernes te veo, ¿ok?

―Gracias.

* * *

Itachi había tomado una decisión tiempo atrás. Antes de que Fugaku muriera, él debía ir a verlo y decirle que, a pesar de todas sus groserías, él lo perdonaba. Era su padre y lo amaba, gracias a él su niñez había sido cómoda y alegre, gracias a él ahora podía enorgullecerse del hombre que era.

Sin embargo, proponérselo era más fácil que hacerlo.

―¿Qué piensas, cariño?―su novio se sentó a su lado en el sillón, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro y viéndolo desde abajo. Suspiró. Después se inclinó ligeramente, sus cabellos negros contrastaron con los rubios de Deidara. Acarició con su nariz la del rubio, sintiendo de repente unas enormes ganas de hacerle el amor, de poseerlo, de enloquecerlo.

Besó con ternura los labios de Deidara, resbaló la lengua sobre su paladar y después la enredó con la otra, saboreando la esencia del mousse de chocolate que segundos antes había devorado su querido amante. Lo agarró por la nuca y lo empujó hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Antes de dejarlo ir, mordió su boca sensual y pequeña, tornándola de un color escarlata que le hacía verse demasiado atractivo para poder contenerse.

―Te amo.

Deidara sonrió con superioridad.

―Es difícil que no lo hagan―lo jaló y lo volvió a besar, le encantaba hundirse en la sensación de alivio, de confortable cariño, de amor―. Yo también te amo, pero, ¿por qué no me quieres decir en lo que estabas pensando?―Itachi rió, ¿es que no podía sólo evitar el tema y ya?

―Es que seguramente no te va a parecer.

―¡Ah!―suspiró Deidara―. Tu papi, ¿no?―se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema, siempre terminaba discutiendo con su novio y lo que menos quería en ese momento era iniciar un explosivo debate de lo que, él consideraba, era un error―. Hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?―antes de entrar al tocador se aseguró de que Itachi moviese afirmativamente la cabeza y le regalara la sonrisa resplandeciente que le había conquistado.

―Pronto lo iré a ver―dijo, Deidara paró de de cepillarse los dientes para escucharle―, pero no sé cómo… tú sabes…

―Sólo dile lo que piensas, hazle saber que tú eres así y que a pesar de su falta de aceptación tú nunca le has odiado. Al contrario, agradeces todo los que te dio y lo feliz que te hizo.

―No es tan fácil―alzó la voz al escuchar el roce de las cerdas sobre los dientes de Deidara―, es decir, hace como seis años que no lo veo. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y yo perdimos contacto.

―¿Seis, ya?―consiguió articular su compañero antes de escupir―. Y a tu hermano, ¿hace cuánto no lo ves?

―La última vez fue antes de que decidiera irse a vivir al extranjero, ya sabes, cuando quiso mantener oculto el embarazo de Sakura.

―Pero hace como un año que regresó, ¿no? ¿No has tratado de ponerte en contacto con él?

―No, Dei, ya sabes que no―cuando volvió a la sala, pudo ver la sombría expresión de Itachi, sabía cuánto extrañaba a su familia y a él le dolía no poder hacer nada.

―Lo siento, no quise…―los labios de Itachi se lanzaron sobre los de Deidara, presionando de inmediato su lengua contra los labios cerrados del chico, quien, de inmediato, le dio acceso a su cálida y húmeda abertura.

―No has hecho nada que no puedas compensar―declaró Itachi una vez que acabó con el beso. En sus ojos se leía la lujuria que le invadía.

―Tengo que ir a trabajar y ya sabes…―Itachi le calló, colocándose un dedo a la altura de la boca.

―Sólo serán unos minutos.

* * *

―¿Sabes Hinata? Comienzo a pensar que lo que vamos a hacer no saldrá bien de ninguna forma―el carro se estacionó cerca del kínder al que asistía Len. Habían llegado 20 minutos antes de lo previsto.

―No mientras te apegues al plan. Nada de peleas, nada de insinuaciones y siguiendo mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

―¿Desde cuándo organizas planes para fines malévolos?

―Exageras Naruto, yo sólo te quiero ayudar. Quiero que seas feliz, pero no sé si Sasuke te convenga para llegar a la plenitud o no. Y como ya te dije, tú no me eres de mucha ayuda para poder sacar alguna conclusión.

―Quisiese que creyeses un poco más en mí.

―Y lo hago, pero, tratándose de Sasuke, tu mente se confunde y pocas veces escucho algo coherente de tu boca. Ya verás como todo sale bien. Confía en mí. Sabes ya que soy muy discreta y de ninguna manera meteré la pata, mientras que tú te mantengas al margen―le echó una mirada de: "por favor, no vayas a cometer una tontería".

―Vale, vale. Yo confío en ti. Y, despreocúpate, sólo abriré la boca para decir: "¿quieres más arroz?, ¿agua?"―Naruto imitó la voz de alguna mesera de poca monta, de voz chillante y chicle en la boca. Hinata rió, su amigo era un payaso total.

―Eso que escucho creo que es la campana, bajaré por Len, no te vayas a ir sin mí, ¿eh?―azotó la puerta del auto y Naruto escuchó un susurro que seguramente debía ser un "¡ups!, perdón".

Eran las seis de la tarde y parecía que toda esperanza de que apareciese Sasuke se había desvanecido. Tras haberle dado de comer a Len, Naruto se ofreció a hacer la tarea con el niño mientras Hinata realizaba la prueba que aplicaría la próxima semana. Después de ello, Naruto jugó un rato con Len, hasta que, finalmente, el niño cayó sobre el sillón, rendido por el sueño.

―Sabes, estoy empezando a creer que esto no va funcionar.

―Ya somos dos, entonces― dijo Hinata mientras echaba una manta azul sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

―¿Te parece si salgo a comprar una _Coca-Cola_?― Hinata le hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuese.― ¿Tú quieres algo?

―Jugo, de uva por favor.

―Vale― dijo Naruto, cerró la puerta del departamento y se dirigió a la tienda.

Comenzó a pensar que, después de todo, simplemente él y Sasuke no estaban destinados a estar uno con el otro, tantos obstáculos ya lo deberían haber hecho desistir. Más tarde no le debería sorprender que llegase el mentado destino y le diese una patada en el culo por andar contradiciéndolo.

Tal vez él no lo había querido ver, pero muchas personas cercanas a ellos habían insistido en que aquello que tenían no funcionaría. Él había ignorado aquellas palabras, no obstante, dicen por allí que el amor suele cegar a los enamorados, así que probablemente eso le había pasado a él: enloquecido por su joven primer amor había mandado todo al demonio con tal de pasar el resto de su vida con él. ¿Y en qué había resultado? En un corazón maltrecho, en cientos de noches ahogadas en lágrimas, en una vida insípida, en conclusión, en nada bueno.

Al final con esta misma idea había concluido la etapa que había compartido con el menor de los Uchiha.

―¡Hey!―al instante reconoció aquella voz, podía sentir su sangre hervir.

Volteó inevitablemente, recordó los días en que Sasuke le gritaba por los pasillos del internado de la misma forma, él lo buscaba entre los alumnos y, cuando finalmente lo veía, le instaba a que se acercara, aunque sólo pudiese hablarle como a un simple amigo.

Levantó las cejas a modo de saludo apresurado, pero Sasuke no lo dejó escapar.

―¿No me vas a esperar? Es una falta de cordialidad.

―No permitiré que me vuelvas a acorralar en el ascensor―fue toda la respuesta de Naruto antes de apresurar un poco más el paso. Sólo un poco.

Sasuke, a sus espaldas, sonrió. También aumentó la velocidad de su paso.

―Prometo no volver a hacerlo, si y sólo si me dices dónde estuviste anoche.

Naruto rió.

―Eso no es algo que te incumba.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para reír.

―Si no me incumbiese, no te lo preguntaría, pero, da la casualidad que saber dónde estuviste ayer por la noche, es de mi completo interés―dijo mientras subían las escaleras, uno tras del otro―. ¿No me lo vas a decir?―preguntó Sasuke al percibir el mutismo de Naruto.

―No, no lo haré.

―¿Te das cuentas de que te estás arriesgando a que te acose? Es como la vez en que no me quisiste decir por qué no habías llegado a dormir a tu cuarto, ¿te acuerdas? Fue durante el sexto de preparatoria, ¿no?

―No, fue a finales de quinto. Y sí, me doy cuenta.

Habían llegado al tercer piso. Naruto para entonces ya se había arrepentido del plan, sin embargo, ni tiempo tuvo de discutirlo con Hinata cuando esta se asomó por la puerta.

―Naruto, pensé que algo te había pasado.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― preguntó, echándole una mirada de "retirada", no obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

―Tus gritos, tal vez. Disculpa― dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke― ¿te ha molestado? Suele ser un cabezota.

―Descuida, eso lo sé.

―¿Ah sí?― Hinata hizo un gesto de "¿y cómo es que pasa eso?".

―Fuimos pa…

―Pasantes de la misma preparatoria― interrumpió el rubio.

―¡Oh! ¿Quisieras pasar a tomar algo? Se te nota algo cansado y mientras me podrías hablar más de este monstruo.

―¡Oye!

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

―¿Ustedes son…?

―Amigos―declaró Hinata.

Sasuke volvió a su postura original.

* * *

Gaara estaba echado sobre el sofá, leyendo en el periódico la sección de finanzas. Los párpados le pesaban, poco a poco se cerraban, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre el montón de letras borrosas sobre el papel. Un último parpadeo y caería dormido en el incómodo lugar en el que ahora leía.

El teléfono, no obstante, puede llegar a ser un poco inoportuno.

―¿Hola?― dijo medio adormilado.

―Hola dormilón. Iba a preguntar cómo te fue ayer en la noche con mi sustituto, pero es más que obvia la respuesta―el chico rió. ¿Era tan claro que le habían follado? ¡Vamos!, la falta de sueño no era una novedad.

―Fue bueno, pero espero que esta vez llames para hacerme un espacio en tu agenda.

―Primero cuéntame los detalles.

―¿Qué detalles? Bailamos, bebimos, platicamos y de un momento a otro ya estábamos cogiendo en el cuarto oscuro como si la vida se nos fuese en ello.

―¿En serio?

―¿Por qué la sorpresa?

―Uno, porque no pensé que… bueno, tú, ya sabes. ¿No crees que fue precipitado?

―No me hagas pensar en ello, sólo sé que mi miembro dio un respingo y esa fue señal suficiente para rendirme ante el placer― hubo un momento de silencio, Ino seguramente estaba acomodando sus ideas, debatiéndose entre si seguir por aquella línea o detenerse. Al no obtener alguna respuesta Gaara se aventuró a cambiar ligeramente el tema―. ¿Y por qué más te ha parecido extraño?

―¿Mmm?

―Sí, has dicho, "uno". Supongo que hay, al menos, razón dos.

―¡Ah sí! Bueno, es que Naruto… Su vida es algo complicada.

―¿Novio?

―Algo así.

―Me di cuenta, no quiso ni venir a mi apartamento, ni que yo fuese al suyo.

―Extraño.

―Disculpa, pero si sueltas comentarios así, no entiendo― dijo Gaara entrecerrando los ojos, imaginándose la expresión pensativa de su amiga, mientras que en su mente se formaban un montón de ideas extravagantes.

―Bueno pues, querido, entonces te veo el viernes para tomarnos un café y te cuento más del chisme. Mientras pensaré en lo que me has revelado.

―¿El qué?

―Te acostaste con Naruto. Se supone que sólo saldrían a divertirse sanamente.

―Sí, si el vodka se puede incluir en lo sano…

―Bueno, ya sabes, nada de sexo. Me voy, me voy o me despedirán. Te quiero.

―Bye.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Sí, sí, lo sé. Me he tardado una eternidad en subir, pero, comprendan. Primero tuve exámenes finales, trabajos finales, arreglos escolares finales y, aparte de llevarse todo mi tiempo, se llevaron toda mi imaginación. Pero ya, aquí está la continuación. Lo sé, es muy corto el capi, pero también he tenido algunos asuntos familiares que me han dejado muy poco tiempo para escribir. ¡Oh! Y también estuvo el Dracothon, que se llevó todo mi ingenio (¿adoran a Draco? No olviden darse una vuelta por mi perfil y allí encontrarán los retos en los que participé).

Gracias a: TokioGirl, Sayukira, Natusky, Lenah-1827, Emily-Lokis, Anidimuka, ulkiorrahatake (me encanta el lenguaje medio "whore". Y has adivinado, contiene ItaDei, ¡no me he podido resistir! Gracias por el comentario.), ero-sasuxnaru; que dejaron su comentario (los cuales estoy a punto de contestar).

Y mientras más comenten, más rápido actualizaré ;D Aunque con los que recibí en este último capítulo, me di por más que bien servida, ¡son un amor todos ustedes! Han sido mi energía para, al menos, escribir un párrafo cada noche. Y hoy, después de leer sus reviews, me aventé como cinco páginas, ¿cómo puedo fallarles a ustedes que son mi adoración? Comenten, me hacen muy felices los comentarios. Por cierto, disculpen este capi un poco soso, pero, ¡esto no es PWP! xD


End file.
